Garbarata
by Chic White
Summary: "Namanya Ochako Uraraka, anak Ekonomi. Dia itu … " Jeda dramatis. " … Pawang Bakugou." / College!AU kearifan lokal. Romcom lover? Merapat! Drabble series (Author hiatus, mulchap series diundur tahun depan, trims)


**Hak Cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Karya ini dibuat demi memenuhi request Iykiluki sekaligus kepuasan dahaga penulisnya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Enjoy please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Garbarata**

* * *

**Siapa?**

Mayoritas penghuni universitas menilai Katsuki adalah Ketua BEM yang berdedikasi. Pengalaman dan prestasinya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang difitnah lulus mengantongi angka empat sempurna. Berkarisma, atletis, ganteng pula. Kurang apa, coba?

_Kurang manusiawi,_ batin seisi fakultas psikologi, kompak.

Mereka belum tahu, kalau Katsuki Bakugou itu cuma punya dua mode: profesionalitas tanpa batas dan senggol-bacok. Di luar kewajiban tuntutan jabatan maupun kebutuhan, Katsuki _bodo amat _dengan manusia di sekitarnya. Kalau tidak ada yang penting, dimohon menyingkir. Bagi Katsuki; _kalau bisa jahat, kenapa harus baik?_

Salah satu dosen bahkan pernah menugaskan mahasiswa untuk mendiagnosis apakah yang bersangkutan punya gangguan kepribadian. Karena _tsundere _enggak mungkin gini-gini amat.

Inti diagnosis dan penelitian yang dilakukan: jangan ganggu Katsuki Bakugou kalau masih sayang nyawa.

Itulah alasan siang itu kantin mendadak dipenuhi suasana tegang. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk tanpa permisi di sebelah Katsuki dan mengambil alih mangkok mie ayam _tepat saat empunya mau menambah bon cabe_.

Manusia tolol mana lagi yang nekat buat taruhan menjahili Katsuki? Bukankah Pak Dekan Aizawa sudah menambahkan aturan tertulis untuk tidak mengganggu setan-fapsi-punya yang satu itu? Terutama saat Katsuki mau makan bon cabe?

Hening. Mayoritas menghitung mundur kapan kiranya Katsuki akan meledak dan menabur bon cabe ke kepala yang bersangkutan. Pasalnya hal ini pernah terjadi pada anak Fakultas Teknik Geologi yang menyatakan diri sebagai sahabat Katsuki. (Namanya Kirikanan? Siapalah itu.)

_Sahabatnya sendiri saja dibegitukan, bagaimana nasib gadis ini?_

Di luar dugaan, Katsuki tepok jidat dan menghela napas. Setelah itu, sang Ketua BEM balik badan dan mendatangi Ibu Kantin untuk memesan satu mangkuk mie ayam lagi. Dia kembali duduk di tempat yang sama dan lanjut makan tanpa ada satu pun umpatan yang terdengar. Bahkan mengambilkan minum untuk penjajah mangkuk pertamanya. Tanpa diminta pula.

Sepertinya besok akan turun badai. Atau malah kiamat?

Di salah satu meja tak jauh dari sana, seorang anak tingkat satu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kak Shouto, itu siapa?" _Kok bisa enggak mati, sih?_

"Namanya Ochako Uraraka, anak Ekonomi. Dia itu … "

Jeda dramatis.

" … Pawang Bakugou."

Sebagai kakak tingkat yang nasionalis (_lihat saja rambutnya_) dan dapat diandalkan, Shouto merasa wajib hukumnya untuk menghapuskan kebingungan sang adik tingkat … dan menggantinya dengan kebingungan yang lain.

Terima kasih, Kak Shouto. Aku padamu. _Muah_.

.

Ochako Uraraka itu … teman idaman banget. Anaknya ceria, murah senyum, senang membantu, dan penuh semangat. Dia bukan pilar kepemimpinan seperti Tenya, tapi semua bisa merasakan kalau Ochako adalah pilar mental mereka. Belum lagi tambahan deretan prestasi yang dicapainya merupakan bukti kalau Ochako adalah seorang pekerja keras.

Terkadang, mereka berharap bisa lebih dekat, lebih erat. Ingin sekali rasanya melewati batas hubungan relasi kampus menjadi teman, atau bahkan teman dekat. Ochako memang bukan termasuk orang yang sulit berteman, justru sebaliknya. Hanya saja, takdir tidak memberi mereka kesempatan.

Dari awal jadi maba, Ochako selalu menghilang tepat setelah waktu makan siang dimulai. Kalau pulang tanpa rapat atau agenda prodi lainnya, diajak main pun susah. Biasanya sudah ada janji duluan atau mau belajar. Saat mendengar Ochako ngontrak rumah bersama teman-temannya dari jurusan lain, bisa dibilang mereka iri. Betapa beruntungnya 'teman-teman' Ochako ini.

Apalagi masakannya enak sekali, meski anaknya hemat nyerempet koret kalau soal uang. Makanan sederhana pun terasa mantap jiwa. (Ini aspek yang menggoda sekali bagi anak kosan seperti mereka.)

Terkadang mereka penasaran, ingin bertanya, tapi segan. Itulah mengapa mereka bersyukur sekali Ochako lupa bawa sesuatu _untuk-pertama-kalinya _di pertengahan semester enam dan berkata teman satu kontrakannya yang akan membawakan.

Mereka cukup kaget saat di jeda antar mata kuliah, Katsuki Bakugou—Ketua BEM Universitas tercinta—masuk tanpa permisi dan melempar _goodie bag _ke muka Ochako. Dia mengambil botol minum milik Ochako tanpa permisi, lalu duduk selonjoran di lantai dan menenggak air dengan rakus. Katsuki memakai celana khaki dan kaos tanpa lengan, tapi badannya berkeringat seolah habis mengikuti pertandingan maraton.

Ochako cekikikan. "Lari ke sini?"

"Ngerangkak—ya lari, lah! Kau bilang untuk matkul kedua, sialan. Motor masih dipakai si Alien. Aku terpaksa harus berlari biar sempat! Kau mengganggu liburku, keparat!"

Teman sekelas Ochako hanya bisa menganga. Mereka tidak menyangka Ketua BEM kalau _off duty _itu ya … seperti ini. Apalagi orang yang sama ternyata adalah teman kontrakan Ochako yang gadis itu implikasikan sebagai teman dekatnya. _How_?

"Nanti kubelikan satu bon cabe deh, gimana?"

"Tiga."

"Dua."

"Deal."

… _What_.

"Kamu … kenal Ketua BEM?" tanya teman sekelas Ochako yang duduk di pojok kanan depan. Sudah tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran, rupanya.

Ochako tersenyum manis dan mengelus puncak kepala Katsuki. "Ini Pomeranian peliharaanku!" katanya dengan bangga.

Krik. Krik.

Ochako menepuk puncak kepala Katsuki dua kali. "Tadi wiskasnya gak lupa dimakan, kan?"

Mereka bisa mendengar suara geraman Katsuki. "Kuberi kau tiga detik, Ochako."

_Tiga detik? Apa—_

Ochako melangkah ke depan kelas dan berdeham. Lalu, mahasiswi unggulan angkatan mereka itu _bernyanyi_, "Katsuki! Gukgukguk! Kemari! Gukgukguk! Ayo lari-lari!"

"SIALAN KAU MUKA CILOK!"

Ochako ngacir keluar kelas diekori Katsuki yang berapi-api.

Banyak sekali ekspektasi yang pecah belah hari itu.

Mereka tidak menyangka Ochako itu diam-diam termasuk spesies _bangsat fren_.

.

.

.

**Bakusquad**

Siapa sih yang tidak mau berteman dengan maba barbar kebal hukum senioritas? Dibentak malah membentak balik dan membuat senior bersujud ketakutan? Orang yang waras dan sayang nyawa, pastinya.

Kaminari, Sero, dan Kirishima? Tidak termasuk, sayangnya. Mereka terlalu cinta tantangan dan sepakat untuk menaklukan maba buas bernama Katsuki Bakugou itu. Untung saja asrama mereka sebelahan sehingga usaha mereka akhirnya ada hasilnya juga, biarpun jurusan mereka berbeda-beda dan tidak mungkin _bonded _ di bawah siksaan dosen yang sama.

Dengan bantuan malaikat bernama Ochako dan Mina dari asrama perempuan, Trio KSK berhasil mengupas tuntas kalau Katsuki Bakugou itu cuma manusia _tsundere_ dengan kadar _dere _satu per seribu persen. Asal kau bisa lari, berteman dan berkawan dengan Katsuki _seharusnya _tidak mengancam nyawa.

Tetap saja, terkadang, kalau melihat Ochako menjahili Katsuki, mereka selalu bertanya-tanya: Ochako ini memang pemberani ataukah _suicidal_?

Kontrakan masih berdiri kokoh sampai sekarang saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

.

.

.

**Akrab**

Pertama kali Mitsuki Bakugou bertemu dengan Ochako adalah di hari kelulusan SMA. Wanita itu berterima kasih karena Ochako telah menjinakkan anaknya di sekolah, ditukas Ochako dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bagian kedisiplinan dari OSIS. Lalu obrolan ringan penuh tawa berlanjut yang diakhiri Mitsuki dengan pertanyaan, "Ochako gantiin Katsuki jadi anak Ibu aja gimana?"

Ochako menjawab ringan, "Asal Katsuki jadi peliharaan di rumah, Ocha mau."

Keduanya berjabatan tangan serius, senang bertemu satu spesies yang sama. Sama-sama suka bikin Katsuki emosi.

Di belakang mereka, Katsuki meronta minta dilepaskan ayahnya.

.

Pertama kali orangtua Ochako bertemu dengan Katsuki adalah di hari yang sama. Keduanya mendatangi Katsuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau menjadi sahabat Ochako.

Sampai acara selesai, Katsuki tak bisa melepas pandangan dari Ochako.

_Cewek itu aneh._

Kalau sejak saat itu Katsuki pensiun jahat ke Ochako, tak ada yang perlu tahu alasannya.

.

.

.

**Kondangan**

"Makan gratis, Ki."

"Gausah ngeces segala ya, jijik."

"Ada rendang, tuh."

"Bawain."

"Kamu yang bawain."

" … "

"Aku bekal bon cabe buatmu nih."

" … Aku ngantri sekarang. Mau apa aja?"

Sisa bakusquad menatap datar dua tukang masak kontrakan mereka. Mina terang-terangan merapal, "_bukan temanku. Bukan temanku. Bukan temanku. Bukan temanku-" _dan seterusnya.

Murah sekali kamu, Katsuki.

.

.

.

**Kanibal**

Ochako menatap Katsuki yang asyik menggigit Chicken Katsu. "Kanibal."

.

Katsuki menatap Ochako yang asyik menjilat es krim.

Ochako yang risi dipandangi terus pun menegur, "Kenapa?"

"Es krimku kurang manis."

Krik.

Ochako ngakak tanpa tata krama.

.

.

.

**Skripsi**

"Si Ocha stress tuh, Katsuki. Semangatin gih!"

.

"Heh, Muka Cilok! Sepet amat tuh muka? Sans aja. Kalau gagal skripsi kan masih bisa jualan?"

.

" … Gagitu juga, oi."

"Tapi dia jadi semangat, tuh?"

"Iya, semangat bunuh laptop! Yang bener ah!"

"Bomat."

Kamera sebelah mana? Mina lelah.

.

.

.

**Wisuda**

Selepas penutupan acara formal, Katsuki dan Ochako heboh saling menyombongkan diri.

Kirishima dan Sero tersenyum masam melihat nilai mereka yang sebetulnya cukup memuaskan kalau saja sohib mereka tidak sibuk mendebatkan siapa yang lebih hebat di saat keduanya dapat nilai sempurna. _Kok ya pengen kaya mereka_.

Kaminari dan Mina yang masih lulus saja sudah sujud syukur, berencana menceburkan dua teman mereka yang dapat gelar mahasiswa terbaik dari fakultas masing-masing ke kolam air mancur depan gedung rektorat.

_Asin, woi! Asin!_

.

.

.

**Kapan Nyusul?**

Umur dua puluhan itu … waktunya banjir undangan pernikahan. Juga pertanyaan legendaris yang sudah tradisinya selalu ditanyakan.

"Kalian kapan nyusul?" Teman sekelas di SMA—yang entah siapa namanya Katsuki tidak peduli—bertanya dengan nada candaan.

Ochako tersenyum manis (tidak, Katsuki tidak menjauh selangkah) dan balik bertanya, "Kamu udah punya bisnis apa?"

Katsuki bersiul. _Njleb itu_.

"Damai, Cha! Bercanda!" Empunya hajat tertawa kaku. Dia beralih pada Katsuki. "Kau?"

"Daripada bertanya soal hidupku, bukankah sebaiknya memanfaatkan waktu hidupmu yang tersisa?"

Setelah itu, Katsuki meninggalkan tempat resepsi _like a boss_.

.

Malam harinya, Ochako mengirim pesan singkat: _kubantu bikin alibi._

_._

_._

_._

**Reuni**

Reuni SMA itu biasanya jadi ajang menyombongkan harta, tahta, dan kereta(kendaraan). Atau ajang mengingat kembali momen-momen memalukan bersama teman.

Katsuki tidak punya teman di SMA. Dia bukan murid nakal yang suka melakukan hal tak senonoh atau di luar norma. Katsuki _cuma _murid dengan emosi tidak stabil DAN seorang penggiat gerakan _peraturan ada untuk dilanggar_. Dia juga hobi membantu pihak sekolah menyingkirkan preman sekolah secara tidak langsung. Anak _baik_, anak _nakal, _guru; semuanya kubu lawan di medan perang berjudul masa sekolah!

Seisi sekolah takut padanya, sudah pasti. Heh. Mana mungkin ada yang berani membicarakannya di acara seperti ini saat dia ada dalam jangkauan pendengaran.

"Kalian ingat saat si Bule Lokal ini pakai celana basket dan kaos kaki pelangi di kelas Pak Tomura?"

… _Shit. _Katsuki nyaris lupa kubu Ochako dan _kacung _sekolah yang rajin melawannya.

"Yang paling berkesan buatku itu … Sewaktu LDKS kelas XI dan Bakugou mengibarkan boxer Pak Enji di tiang bendera."

"Oh! OH! Waktu itu apa katanya? Pak Enji nyuruh menghormati, terus tadinya Katsuki mau gantung beliau tapi takut berat makanya boxernya aja yang dia hormatin? Bffft!"

"Kalian satu kampus 'kan, ya, Ocha? Waktu di univ gimana? Suka berulah juga?"

Ochako, _that bitch_, menepuk kepala Katsuki dan cekikikan. "Udah jinak sih, jadi aman."

_Jinak katanya? Dia pikir Katsuki ini hewan buas apa?!_

Katsuki menyikut Ochako. Yang disikut malah nyengir.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tahu kau suka saat OSIS membicarakan ulahmu! Kalau tidak suka, mana mungkin kau diam saja setiap tahun kami menggosipi ulahmu!"

Walaupun apa yang Ochako katakan itu benar, bukan berarti dia boleh mengeksploitasi Katsuki seperti itu.

"Mati sana!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku sayang padamu juga, Ki."

.

.

.

**Teman**

Kalau sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek, ada satu tradisi yang tak pernah dilewati: jajan cilok.

Dari kecil masih suka minta uang sampai sekarang bisa cari uang pun Katsuki doyan cilok yang dijual di sini. Tidak seperti banyak pedagang yang culas entah pada bahan atau bumbu penyedap, tukang cilok di sini masih mempertahankan keautentikan cilok yang dijualnya.

_Mamang cilok, aku padamu._

"Lho? Nak Katsuki?"

Katsuki mengalihkan pandangan dari cilok yang menggoda iman kepada sumber suara. Dia hampir mengumpat kaget.

"Yo, Tan."

Ya bagaimana tidak kaget kalau lagi jajan cilok malah bertemu dengan ibunya Ochako?

"Kamu lagi ngapain di sini, Nak?" tanya Ibu Ochako heran.

"Ke rumah nenek. Itu rumah cat biru di ujung."

"Oalah masih satu RT dong? Ini rumah Tante." Ibu Ochako menunjuk rumah yang depannya jadi tempat mangkal sementara tukang cilok.

Wtf.

"Ochako belum pulang kerja sih. Eh iya, kalian satu kampus, kan? Masih suka kontekan?"

Katsuki mengernyit. "Kami satu kontrakan dengan teman yang lain dari tingkat dua. Ochako tidak bilang?"

Satu gaplokan diterima bahu Katsuki secara cuma-cuma. Rasanya ingin ngamuk _(itu sakit, keparat!),_ tapi sadar objeknya orangtua.

"Ocha gak bilang bareng kamu juga, haha!"

Katsuki mengernyit (lagi). _Si Ibu kenapa dah ketawa begitu?_

Ibu Ochako ikut memesan cilok. Katsuki menerima cilok pesanannya dan membayar sekalian dengan punya si Ibu.

"Eh, udah gak apa-apa, gak usah dibayarin!"

"Mau saya beliin sama tukangnya juga, Tan?"

"Eh, ya, kamu!" Satu gaplokan lain. Katsuki meringis sakit. Ibu-ibu memang mengerikan. "Ya sudah, Tante terima. Makasih, ya!"

Katsuki mengangguk sambil gigit cilok.

Hening sampai pesanan Ibu Ochako diberikan tukang cilok. Katsuki menimang-nimang kata-kata pamit agar tidak terkesan dia tidak mau mengobrol lebih lanjut. Masalahnya ia memegang bungkus cilok pesanan Himiko. Sepupunya itu sadis. Bisa-bisa besok pagi ia dibangunkan oleh suara ayam dan guyuran air kulkas kalau membuat Himiko menunggu terlalu lama.

"Omong-omong, Tan, Ocha dah jadi temen saya cukup lama juga ya. Sekalian jadi temen hidup saya boleh gak?" Katsuki pura-pura tidak sadar Ibu Ochako keselek cilok. "Dipikirkan dulu saja. Saya masih di rumah nenek sampai empat hari ke depan. Pamit dulu ya, Tan."

Katsuki berjalan ke rumah neneknya _like a boss, _mengabaikan mamang cilok yang mangap dan wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

.

Malam harinya, Ochako menelepon, _"Apa-apaan kau ngelamar depan tukang cilok?! Pengecut! Sini ngomong depan mukaku! Aku gak peduli apa kata Ibu pokoknya aku gamau maskawin cilok satu plastik! Titik!"_

.

.

.

* * *

**Entri ke-2 di fandom Bnha wkwk. Semoga kalian suka!**

**Kalau tertarik, saya niat bikin multichapter untuk menceritakan kisah Kacchako dari SMA :v So … what do you think?**

**Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?**


End file.
